


Day 5: Memory

by GemmaRose



Series: Ten Days of Lawlu 2016 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between the two captains, Luffy is usually the one calling the shots, both in their alliance and their relationship. But Law is a pirate, and when he wants something, he’ll have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5: Memory

“Whatcha thinking about?”

Law sighed, his hands stilling in Luffy’s hair. They were both leaned up against Bepo, enjoying the rare time to be both together and not trying to fight someone. Admittedly they were en route to a fight, but it was a nice calm day for the moment.

“Nothing much.” he answered honestly, starting his hands moving again when Luffy whined. “The party on Zhou.”

Luffy chuckled, a sound which had quickly made its way into Law’s list of the best sounds in the world. “That was a good party, yeah.”

“The best.” Law smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to Luffy’s forehead.

Luffy, to his surprised, huffed and twisted in his arms until the rubberman was straddling Law’s thighs and looking him straight in the face. “Best?”

“Well, yes.” Law blinked, holding Luffy’s gaze. What was going on?

“But we didn’t even have Sanji’s cooking!” Luffy exclaimed, grabbing Law by the elbows.

Behind him, Bepo laughed. Law resisted the urge to elbow his navigator right in the fluffy spleen. He settled for rolling his eyes and placing his hands on Luffy’s shoulders. “Luffy-ya, do you remember what happened at that party?”

Luffy frowned, then frowned harder, forehead wrinkling in a thinking face which would’ve been just ridiculous on anyone else. “There was good meat?” he said hesitantly. “Minks do meat almost as well as Sanji.”

Law sighed, and moved his right hand to cup the back of Luffy’s head. He’d never understand how he fell in love with this idiot, or why Luffy had decided he liked him back. “No, idiot.” he pulled Luffy in closer, and the younger captain made a very nice face. Something between shock and eager anticipation. He stopped close enough so their lips brushed, and Luffy’s shaky exhale was incredibly gratifying.

“Remember now?” he breathed, and Luffy nodded. Thankfully it was a shallow nod, rather than his usual boisterous head movement, because the latter would’ve ended in pain and awkwardness and completely ruined the mood.

“Yeah.” Luffy said, pupils huge in his dark eyes. Law smirked and pulled Luffy back slightly, so it was their noses barely touching instead of their lips.

“I pulled you away from the dance.” he whispered, moving his hand down to the back of Luffy’s neck and touching his grip ever so slightly with haki. “Away from the bonfire, and the music, and everyone else.”

Luffy whined, lips slightly parted, and Law remembered the way his boyfriend looked that night. Luffy had looked so wonderful pinned against a tree, illuminated by what little moonlight filtered down through the leaves, eyes half open but fixed on Law with the same intensity that burned in them now. “That’s why our party on Zhou was the best I’ve ever been to.”

“Torao.” Luffy said, his voice low enough to resonate in Law’s bones. “If you don’t kiss me _right now_ , I-”

Law pulled Luffy forward, and his boyfriend practically melted against him. Bepo chuckled, and Law dug his left elbow into the mink’s side.


End file.
